Kendall's Boo
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: See what happens when James confronts Kendall when the Blond ignores him for two weeks. Smuttyness


_**Kendall's Boo**_

* * *

Kendall Knight was lounging on his bed watching Fashion Week when his highly pissed the hell off boyfriend walked into his room abruptly and slammed the door shut. Kendall looked to see who it was but then turned away when he saw it was his boyfriend James.

"Hey, Boo" Kendall said unenthusiastically as Marc Antony's Summer Fashion line of model came strutting out onto the long and glamorous stage, their pictures being snapped by magazines ready to exploit them to the world.

James rolled his eyes at the blonde who clearly was more into the current Fashion show rather than his pissed off boyfriend's presence. "Don't hey Boo me. Yah moms let me in. Why the hell ain't you returnee any of my phone calls? James demanded. Some times Kendall wonder why he was even with James in the first place. But then he remembered 'Oh yeah. I am in love with the big, dumb idiot'.

Kendall simply rolled his eyes at James. "Because. I'm mad at you, Caveman. Do you even know proper English, Boo? Because really, It's weird" Kendall asked as James growled in the back of his throat. Kendall just simply rolled his eys as he thought about why he was mad at James.

**_Flashback_**

"Jamie" Kendall yelled at his boyfriend. When he got no reply he huffed. James still didn't notice why his baby was not at all happy. He simply kept on with his conversation with a friend of his and ignored the little Blonde boy completely.

Kendall huffed again. "Boo! Get your arm off my head" Kendall yelled at his older and taller boyfriend who was currently using his head for an arm rest. See James did that a lot. The guy James was talking to, Jett Stetson, just stood and stared at the cuteness that was Kendall Knight. Kendall summoned up all the strength in his small body and pushed James. Not that far but it was a good push for Kendall. Good enough for James to finally turn around from his very captivating and brain stimulating conversation and stare at Kendall's retreating figure marching right out school and all the way home. Quite huffy, I might add. Goes to show you how mad he was to walk a two and a half mile walk and that was on a good day.

End Flashback

Kendall rolled his eyes at the memory as he came down from Lala land. All the while he inhabited dream land, James had settled in right beside Kendall who was snuggled into his broad chest. They weren't even watching Fashion Week. Some show about killing people. How long had he actually been- well off earth he thought to himself.

Kendall's tiny fingers were actually bunched up in James' shirt when he actually realized what was happening. When he went and tried to move, James' grip on his waist tightened. Kendall struggled and squirmed and tried to do everything possible to get out of James' grip but James was at least two times bigger than he was and like eighteen times stronger than Kendall was.

Kendall groaned dramatically. "Let go of me, NOW!" Kendall shrieked. James simply rolled his eyes and picked the light as a feather blond up and sat him in his lap with his arms tightly around Kendall's waist. Kendall crossed his arms over his tiny body, extremely huffy.

James shook his head, smiling. "Yeah... No. I can't do that. Baby, I am so sorry I used your head as an arm rest. I didn't even realize I was doin it. Will you forgive me? I love you baby boy." James cooed softly into Kendall's hair. Kendall blushed and looked away from his boyfriend. He couldn't help but get flustered. James knew him all too well. He knew the right things to do and the right thing to say. He just knew. Like James also knew he could turn Kendall into a pile of goop with just a gesture. Not a single word but a single stroke to Kendall's hair or a sweet kiss on his full and pouty lips.

James smiled at him fondly. "Baby doll. Baby, I am so sorry. Please?" Kendall sighed as James said this. Kendall then giggled. That was the sign that James was home free and off the hook. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and hid his face in James' neck. James smirked and flipped them over. James stopped himself from crushing the tiny blonde boy.  
Kendall and James were noes to noes. Kendall's small feet reached a smidge past James' knee caps. James nudged Kendall's legs open and dov e his hips forward causing his already hard dick to grind hard against Kendall's soft dick. Kendall let out a high pitched squeal as James continued to rut his hips forward creating a delicious friction: Clothed dick to clothed ass.  
James grunted and ground harder. "See what you do to me, baby. You have deprived me of sex for two weeks. Jerking made it that much worse. I need you, baby. I need to be in your Like yesterday" James said as their hips kept grinding together.  
Kendall squealed. "I-I'm gonna c-cum." Kendall moaned out but then whined when James stilled his hips and pulled himself away. James pulled Kendall's big assed shirt, that was Jame', off. Kendall was completely naked underneath the gown type t-shirt because really, he felt no need to wear underwear because the shirt came down past his knees. James took in the beautiful sight that was Kendall. His pale creamy skin, his big greenish- turquoise eyes that resembled the sea to a 'T', his beautiful blonde hair that resembled the halo that sits atop an angel's head. The angel that Kendall Knight was,his small cute button noes that was rockin a tiny light pale pink stud on the right side of it, and his slightly parted pouty pink lips. All in all, Kendall was a stunning sight and James knew he was a lucky ducky. James took off his tight white V-neck revealing his his rock hard ten pack, his bulging biceps, his rippling triceps, and his hard looking stomach.. Unlike Kendall who's body was soft to the touch, delicate as a porcelain glass doll, and smoother than a baby's bottom.  
Next came James' pants and his Jo boxers. James pulled them down releasing a eleven and a half inch dick that was swaying in the wind while arching away from his body at attention. James leaned down and pulled Kendall into a lip bruising and hard kiss while he rutted his hips into Kendall's causing Kendall's mind to go all fuzzy due to the bare dick to bare dick friction. James broke the kiss leaving Kendall panting for some much needed air while James trailed his tongue down Kendall's body until he got to Kendall's ass. James pulled his plump pale mounds apart and licked his lips at the sight of Kendall's puckered red hole.  
James leaned down and slowly traced his tongue around Kendall's fiery hot flesh. Then his tongue dove straight into Kendall's circular asshole. James licked everywhere his skillful tongue cold reach and that was far and deep into Kendall's ass. Kendall was a moaning and screaming mess while whimpering James' name. James smirked and began sucking the hole for all it was worth making Kendall shutter and shake in the utmost pleasure he has ever felt in his short 15 year old life. Then Kendall felt James' warm ginormous hand come and wrap itself around his dick at a blindingly fast pace. Kendall was almost crying. All of this being almost painful. With one hard tug, Kendall came undone hard and shot his sticky white hot load all over himself: his chest, his stomach, his thighs, along with James' hand. James bent down and licked all of Kendall' boiling hot fluids off of the smaller's body. When James resurfaced, he was licking his lips, some of the cum still on and around his lips.  
The blond was gleaming with sweat, his hair was all disheveled, his eyes were glazed over and kind of glassy like he was drunk and Honestly he was drunk from all the pleasure he had just received, and he was panting. James thought that he never had looked more beautiful. Times like these, Kendall found himself wondering how could James him when he was at his worst. But James always gave the same old answer, sounding almost of a broken record come to think of it, that he was at his best because James got to see something the world never could have the privilege to. He also would say that he loved him and he never could look bad in his eyes resulting in a blushing teary eyed Kendall.  
James bent down to Kendall's ear. "I'm going to make sweet, hot love to you, baby. Would you like me to make sweet love to you?" James asked half purring, half growling and all Kendall could do was moan because he was too far gone already. James sat up and spread Kendall's legs apart revealing his hole that was and angry bright red color. James moved in between his legs and lined himself up with the fiery hole then proceeded to tease the hole with the precum oozing out of his dick. He smeared the cum all over and around Kendall's tongue prepared entrance. Kendall let out a high pitched scream. Kendall had the best sexual drive known to mankind. He was horny again jut like that and it would've kind of scared the crap out of Kendall if he had not been in so muck pleasure at the moment. James just kept on being a dick and kept massaging the head of his dick against Kendall's almost gaping entrance. Kendall began to thrust down on James' dick trying to get more friction and just plain and simple trying to get James' dick in him and be fuck already. James held Kendall's hops down and stilled the small boy's motions, movements, and failed attempts at trying to get James' dick inside him already. Kendall was beginning to get irritated and antsy but was hit with a stroke of absolute genius.  
"Would you stop being a dick and fuck me already?" Kendall then rolled his eyes at the giant idiot. "Know what? I don't even need you" Kendall said as he pushed James off his small body. he reached down and retrieved a caramel colored 11 inched dildo. Kendall smirked at James, who was watching his younger and much smaller boyfriend intently. Kendall shoved th dick into his his mouth and sucked it to get it nice and wet while shooting James the most innocent look ever. Kendall pulled it out of his mouth with a 'pop' sound. Kendall shoved it up his ass and screamed the most high pitched voice James had ever heard and he;s seen, done, and heard a hell of a lot. Kendall began thrusting it into himself while James groaned as his already painfully hard dick hardened even more and twitched. James felt as if his dick was about to fall of and not in a good way. Is there even a good way for that? No.  
Kendall let out a squeal of satisfaction but then a squeal of surprise and shock erupted from his already parted lips when James literally ripped the dildo out out of his tingling entrance. James grabbed him by his shapely hips and thrusted into his still tight ass. Kendall let out na high pitched squeal as James cock collide head on with his prostate as a head on collision killing everyone involved immediately. James continued to repeat the brutal pattern that was absolutely murdering his insides. James kept on thrusting in and out of Kendall's tightness oh so freaking hard.  
"Harder... Faster... UHNGGGGGG! Please!" Kendall wailed. James obliged and went at an inhumanly pace. It would've scared Kendall. That is if he wasn't already so far gone, wrapped up in all the pleasure his body was currently receiving.  
"I'm going to c- uh!" Kendall screamed as he came with a gush of his own seed everywhere. James was still thrusting in hard even as Kendall's body fell weak and limp in James' arms.  
James smirked. "Oh? You've cum already, Kitty cat?" James growled out. Kendall moaned felling that familiar curl in his abdomen. Kendall laid just there as James kept on fucking him. James was feeling the curl but he wasn't exactly there yet. James threw himself backwards bringing Kendall on top of him. James thrusted upward into Kendall's tight, warm inviting heat.  
"J-Jamie" Kendall moaned out highly. James just thrusted up again. This time Kendall was more than ready and met James' sporadic thrust.  
"James groaned deep in the back of his throat. "Ride me, Doll." James growled out. And Kendall did just exactly that. Kendall started to bounce on James' dick for all he was worth. He bounced like the energizer bunny but on crack he was just he wasn't on crack. Kendall threw his head back and came hard, his already tight ass squeezing even tighter that there was barely enough room for James to thrust in and out. James rutted his hips up and came hard into Kendall, sending ropes and ropes of white burning hot cum shooting up Kendall's ass.  
Kendall collapsed onto James' body from exhaustion. James picked Kendall up by his hips and grabbed a T-shirt and cleaned the cum off his chest. He tossed the shirt and pulled Kendall close and snug into his body.  
After a few seconds or maybe even minutes. Who knows? James spoke up. " So... Am I forgiven?" James asked genuinely. Kendall smiled a tired smile up at him.  
Kendall snuggled farther into James' well defined chest. "Yeah. You most defiantly are." Kendall said and then closed his tired sea eyes.  
James smiled at the blonde. "Good, 'cuz I hate it when your mad at me, Kitty cat" James said truthfully because honestly, It sucked when Kendall was mad at him. He hated himself for turning off the light in the bubbly bundle of joy, sunshine, and everything nice. He hated himself for it. But he loved that he had the power to turn it back on.  
"I hate being mad at you. when I'm mad at you, I can't be in your arms" Kendall said as he yawned and stretched out his body like the kitty he was.  
"You are too cute. You and that mushy stuff. But the flip side is that you are too damn sexy for words when your pissed the fuck off with me" James said. He then earned himself a weak slap on the chest from his kitten.  
"Kendall rolled his sea green eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep" Kendall said smiling in spite of himself because he and James were cuddling again.  
James just smirked. "Love you, Kitty cat." James said as Kendall purred and snuggled farther into his well defined chest.  
"Kendall smiled happily. "Love you too, Jay Jay" Kendall purred contently as they both drifted of to sleep, each other's presence too intoxicating to stay awake.

* * *

**A/N- Crap ending? I know. Well I hope you liked it. Bye**  
**Love Yah**  
**Remember creative minds have been known to survive anything**  
**One Love. peace in the M0iddle East**  
**- Swayzee Sweetheart**


End file.
